


Honoring the Heroes

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c and Daniel get their own medals for saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honoring the Heroes

The medal was made from a raw element that the Tau'ri called copper. The object was round and flat, and Teal'c could see that it was once a coin. He picked it up, careful to keep the wrappings it came in as unmarred as possible, then held it up to gain a closer look. It was indeed a flattened penny and Teal'c smiled slightly at the person who gave it to him.

The child who presented the token beamed back as Teal'c bowed his head and told her, "It is with great honor that I accept this token of your appreciation, Cassandra Frasier." He clasped the medal to his heart and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a little curtsy and a big smile. She turned to Daniel Jackson who was looking at his own medal.

"I will keep it with me forever," he vowed with what seemed to be exaggerated pleasure.

"Wow!" Major Carter said as she hugged the little girl. "I get one too?"

"You and Jack always get the medals," Cassandra Frasier said. "I think Teal'c and Daniel should too." She gave Teal'c a guilty smile and blushed as she turned back toward Major Carter and added, "But I couldn't leave you guys out." Her smile grew wider as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "So I got you one too."

"It's beautiful," Major Carter told her young friend.

"Now this is worth saving the world for," O'Neill announced with a flourish. "I think I'm going to have to go out there and do it again just so I can get another one."

Cassandra Frasier laughed at O'Neill, her face now flushed with happiness. The coin wasn't much, but it still meant a lot to Teal'c as he knew it did for the others. A gift from the heart was worth much more than the medals the Tau'ri prized. Much, much more.


End file.
